User blog:The Sacred Walrus/Sacred Walrus Carols
Hello, marshmallows! Today, I am writing Sacred Walrus carols! I hope you go Sacred Walrus Caroling and then be inspired to be eaten by a walrus! O Sacred Walrus O, Sacred Walrus, O, Sacred Walrus, how we worship your extreme intelligence! O, Sacred Walrus, O, Sacred Walrus, we will be eaten by you! Chicken Bells Hey, wait, this is a Thankful Chickens song! Yes, that's a Club Penguin holiday that replaced Thanksgiving. Silent Night Silent night, all penguins have died, I've eaten all of them. I even ate Herbert, now I'll play Puffle Wild All the Preps, and all of their child(ren) Eat in walrus-like pea-eace E-eat in walrus-like peace. The Twelve Days of Sacred Walrus On the first day of Sacred Walrus, Sacred Walrus gave to me An extra day of Sacred Walrus! On the second day of Sacred Walrus, Sacred Walrus gave to me Two polar bears And an extra day of Sacred walrus! On the- Skip to seventh verse. Seventh day of Sacred Walrus, Sacred Walrus gave to me Seven crabs-a-clicking Six Puffles-a-squeaking FIVE GOLDEN TUSKS! Four coffee cups Three French penguins Two polar bears and an extra day of Sacred Walrus! Cut to 11th day. On the eleventh day of Sacred Walrus, Sacred Walrus gave to me Eleven dragons breathing Ten penguins penging Nine should just be skipped Eight Sacred Walrus carols FIVE GOLDEN TUSKS! Four coffee cups Seven crabs-a-clicking Two polar bears Six Puffles-a-squeaking Three French penguins And an extra day of Sacred Walrus! On the 12th day of Merry Walrus, Merry Walrus gave to me Nothing, because I said his name wrong! Scrappy the Snowman Scrappy the Snowman Was a very scrappy scrap He was made of scrap, without an s And he was eaten by Sacred Walrus! Vermillion the Red-Nosed Narwhal You know Dinner And Hippo And Aunt Jemima And Timing, You know Boring And Lemonlime And Ivory And Rhyming, But do you recall The least famous narwhal of all? Vermillion the red-nosed narwhal Was a narwhal who had a nose In Christmas, his name is Rudolph And the nose he has just glows All of the other narwhals Used to laugh and call him names (like Vermillion!) And then one day poor Vermillion Randomly busted into flames! (okay I'm making up that last part) Then one foggy Sacred Walrus Eve, Sacred Walrus came to say "Vermillion, with your nose so bright, would you guide the sleigh tonight?" And he agreed, but then Sacred Walrus Started laughing, and then said, "I'm just kidding, Vermillion!" "I'm using Blue Crystal Puffles instead!" Then Vermillion ran away and committed suicide because nobody liked him. The Grapes of Walrus Okay, I just made this one up. Walking in a Walrus Wonderland There was a guy His name was sacred He was a walrus Met a guy named Fred The walrus said, "Hey can I try To make narwhals fly?" Flying in a walrus wonderland... What's YOUR favorite Sacred Walrus Carol? Category:Blog posts